scarsvsorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Gautenvalle'
An unsearched structure which lies at the center of the mass desolation known as the "Wastelands". It's true origins are nothing but myth and legend to those who live in it's shadow. It is said that the Castle is haunted by those who were held there in it's dungeons when it was in full operation. It is also said that these ghosts are none to kind to visitors to the Wastelands and that paranormal activity increases as one gets closer to the Castle Gautenvalle'. The truth, while just as fantastic, is a little less para and a lot more normal. The lands that surround the Castle are grey desert for 200 miles in any direction and no one had dared make the journey across the desolation until Captain Delacru moored the Neo Dulcimer off the Western tower. Vale knew of this place but, had not thought he could return until they heard the rumors of the haunted castle to be all too familiar. Vale's Return Dr. Vale immediately took to the place saying, somewhat oddly, that he was glad to be home before racing down the tower and disappearing into the depths of the castle... He came running back up less that an hour later, his hands filled with bits and pieces of equipment which he began setting up in a seemingly haphazard fashion around the towers' main rooms. Delacru calmly put his hand on Vales shoulder. He turned his bad eye toward the captain and smiled, "Instant security system." He flipped a switch on the box in his left hand. A bright pulse filled the room spreading out from the Castle's walls and throughout the wastelands. "High Energy Magnetic Pulse, causes paranoia, dizziness, nausea, and the closer you get... hallucinations... ha!" the Dr. explained as if surprised he didn't think of it any sooner. He continued placing his hand on something that looked rather like gold tubing wrapped around a copper core and activating it. "Emergency Temporal Extrapolator..." he looked for any recognition amongst the crew... "Basically, it creates a ripple in time. The H.E.M. Pulse has been sent not only throughout the Wastelands but also throughout..." he seemed to stop for a moment considering the answer, "time. Essentially if it's ever turned off in any point in time, it's off in all times of its history... Unless it's turned on of course, which is the case now." he looked at the device he had just turned on which was strangely inactive and switched off. Hesitating for a moment, baffled, he turned it back on "Like so!" he finished before heading over to a small panel in the far wall. The crew was confused. "Last but not least... Armaments." he punched a code into the wall and the whole castle began to hum with life. From the outside it was as if the ground had released the castle from it's grasp. It rose up on a large base exposing rows of steam cannons. "Welcome back to my home Captain. Welcome to Gautenvalle'... or rather, Vale Manor." Backstory Vale Manor, in it's prime was a fortress of Vales world. It was built in it's first incarnation by Vale's great grandfather who's name has been lost to history. As the Order pushed it's way into his reality things started to fall apart near the castle. Trees stopped growing, all animal life that could flee did so. Time itself seemed to be pulled apart and with it, memories. Even Vale's father, with all his genius was unable to stop this invisible force, which in reality was the Order's intrusion on this world. The castle once residing in Altera, Vale's homeworld, now rests in the reality of Avion as a result of the rifting attempts performed by the Order. A small portion of various locations in the Altera reality were ripped from their place and merged into Avion, the Wastelands and Gautenvalle' included. Defenses The Defenses of the castle are 3 fold *High Energy Magnetic Pulse: causes feelings of paranoia, nausea and hallucinations that become unbearable within a mile of the castle in any direction unless nullified by an appropriately coded counter device. *Emergency Temporal Extrapolator: The castle had never been breached though it had sat abandoned for a thousand years. Why? Look no further than the E.T.E. Upon it's power up it sends the H.E.M. Pulse echoing back through time thus effectively making the castle a "Paradox" *Gautenvalle' Defense Network: installed by Vales father in an attempt to fight off the inevitable, it is the greatest amount of artificial intelligence and firepower ever put into one stationary building. The interior of the castle is no easier for an outsider to maneuver in than a maze- walkways and stairwells lead to drop offs and dangerous traps. Originally made of grey stone it has darkened over the years to a charcoal hue. It stands on 10 acres and has over 300 rooms, some hidden. It's former beauty twisted into a horrid picture of death and depression, Vale hopes that once that Order has been defeated that he might find a way to return it to it's former glory. - © Airship Isabella 2012 Category:Locations